


Special Twins

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Au where twins have heterochromia, Claus is only mentioned, Gen, cmon ness i know youre tired but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Just colored contacts isnt going to help keep your sadness away.





	Special Twins

Today was bring a friend day in the Smash Mansion, and Ness was already rolling out his bed to go with the other participating Smashers. Lucas remained in his top bunk, as it was 1AM.

"Come on Lucas! Its gonna start any minute!" Ness excitedly said, hopping up the bed and shaking Lucas.

"Its in a few hours, Ness. I'm as excited to see Kumatora as much as you are to see Ninten." Lucas replied.

 

A few hours later, it was time, and the two met up with their buddy's and sat at a table in the lunch room.

"Ness, this is Princess Kumatora. Technically." Lucas said.

Kumatora ruffled his hair.

"I'm so glad I get to actually talk to you!"

"Yeah. I dont get to really talk to you when you help out with PK Starstorm." Lucas replied.

"This is Ninten!" Ness said, as the two turned to him.

"Oh, hi Ninten, sorry for kinda ignoring you there." Kumatora said.

"Anyone want to talk about family?" Ness asked, and Lucas's smile slowly faded.

"I think Lucas should sit this one out." Kumatora said, placing a hand on his head, a serious expression on her face.

"Oh, alright." Ninten said, turning back to Ness.

They were talking about their younger sisters.

"Sometimes I wished I was a twin.  
My sisters are twins, so they have heterochromia, yknow, as all twins do." Ninten said.

"Oooo! What eye color do they have?" Ness asked, not noticing Lucas sinking into his chair.

"Red and pi-"

"Hey, maybe we should talk about something else." Kumatora 'suggested.'

"But we werent-" Ninten started, before noticing Lucas's close to crying expression.

"Okay." Ness said, slinking into his chair.

"Thank you." Kumatora said, 

 

Soon they had to return from whence they came, and the Mother boys went back into their room.

 

"Hey, Ness." Lucas called to Ness in the middle of the night.

"Yes?" Ness sleepily replied.

"Do you want to know why Kumatora didnt want Ninten talking about his sisters?" Lucas asked.

There was a long pause.

"Sure." He replied, sliding out the bed.

Lucas turned on the lamp after he got out of the top bunk, and handed him a image of himself and a taller redhead.

"This your brother?" Ness asked.

Lucas nodded.

"How much older than you was he?" Ness asked, too tired to understand the meaning of the image. Or to notice the fact both boys had a green eye and blue eye.

"6-" Lucas was cut off.

"Cool! I think I'm older than Tracy by 6 years too!" Yep, too tired.

"I was going to say 6 minutes. Hes my twin." Lucas said, looking up at Ness for the first time, revealing his heterochromia, usually hidden by colored eye contacts.

"But... hes tall. And you.... arent." Ness replied.

"Ness. He has heterochromia. You know the law in our universe." Lucas said.

"Yeah... now, can we go to bed? I'm tired." Ness asked.

"Sure." Lucas said, smiling.


End file.
